underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Marcus Corvinus
Marcus Corvinus is the original Vampire and the son of Alexander and Helena Corvinus. He is portrayed by Tony Curran. History Marcus, along with his twin brother William, inherited the same virus which transformed his father into the first true immortal. Marcus had a strong bond with William before he became a Vampire. While William was bitten by a wolf which resulted in him becoming the first Lycan, or Werewolf, Marcus was bitten by a bat which transformed him into the first Vampire. William went on to ravage the countryside of Hungary, infecting the populace with his highly infectious lycanthropy virus. In order to combat the growing Lycan threat Marcus approached Viktor, a dying warlord, to borrow his military genius and army (who became the Death Dealers) in exchange for immortality. Viktor accepted and became one of the Vampire Elders. Marcus then personally infected Amelia, also making her a Vampire Elder. In 1202, Viktor led a charge into a Hungarian village which William had previously passed through. Instead of finding only William, they found an entire village of Lycans. Death Dealers, including Amelia, subdued and severely injured William. Marcus pleeded for his brother's life, but he had been betrayed by Amelia and Viktor, who meant to lock William away for life. Viktor, thinking that if any of the Corvinus brothers were killed, the immortal bloodline would eventually die, locked William far away from the reach of Marcus. Marcus then swore vengeance against Viktor and all those loyal to him, but was able to do little, as the Death Dealers were loyal to Viktor alone. After William was captured, The Chain was implemented, a system where only one Elder ruled while the other two slumbered. At least it appeared that way since Viktor, with the aid of Amelia and the Vampire Council, undercut Marcus' power, ensuring he would never have the strength to free his brother. Thus Viktor remained the true leader of the Vampires, going as far as to allow himself being referred to as the "oldest and strongest" of the Vampires. Marcus claimed that he enjoyed the company of Andreas Tanis, the Official Historian of the Coven, most likely because Tanis knew that Marcus was indeed the original Vampire. Underworld: Evolution Much later, on the eve on Marcus' awakening for his century of rule, a Lycan plot to combine the bloodlines became evident. A captured Lycan scientist named Singe explained the plans of a powerful Lycan named Lucian under duress - and was killed by a death blow from Viktor. His blood seeped into Marcus' tomb and revived the slumbering Marcus, making him a Vampire-dominant Hybrid. He beheaded the treacherous coven regeant, Kraven (who had attempted to assassinate him) with his wing-talons, not before learning his memories, and burned down Ordoghaz, the Old World Coven. Determined that the time had come to free William, he sought to find Selene, a Vampire Death Dealer who held half of the key to William's dungeon. He failed on his first attempt thanks to Michael Corvin, Selene's Hybrid lover, who was also a distant relative of Marcus. He learned from Tanis that the other half of the key was held by his father, who had retrieved it from Viktor's body. Marcus attacked and seemingly killed Michael, then drank Selene's blood, learning the location of his brother. Marcus then confronted his father, and revealed his true plan - to rule over a new race, one in his image. He sought to replace his "failed" race of Vampires who had followed Viktor more so than himself with that of Vampire-dominant Hybrids. Marcus then wounded his father, and retrieved the other half of the key. Journeying to the old fortress, Marcus proceeded to release William from his dungeon. Their bond was so strong that even the crazed William refused to harm his brother. They were soon interrupted by Selene and the survivors of his father's company. Marcus combated Selene, and was enraged when a resurrected Michael killed William. Marcus drove a wing-talon through Selene, who survived due to her drinking of Corvinus' blood. However, Marcus was distracted by the death of his twin, and wracked by shock and disbelief, crying his name in grief. These emotions caused him to be temporarily stunned and off guard and gave Selene her opportunity. She broke off the talon and impaled Marcus' head with it before shoving him backwards into the still whirling blades of a crashed helicopter, cutting him to pieces and killing him. Powers Because Marcus is the first Vampire, his strength and speed are superior to that of the rest of his kind, including Viktor and Amelia. He was transformed into a Vampire-dominant Hybrid after absorbing the blood of the Lycan Singe. This greatly increased his already formidable powers and granted him the ability to transform into a demonic looking beast with bat-like features. The transformation gave him razor sharp wings which enables him to fly. He has also demonstrated the ability to use his wings offensively, such as decapitating Kraven and impaling Selene and Michael Corvin. Marcus is an expert swordsman, having had centuries to master the weapon. He still suffers the vampiric weakness to sunlight, which caused him to retreat from his first attack on Selene and Michael as the sun shone through the clouds. However, as Hybrids are implied to have none of their original species' weaknesses, this may simply be due to a long-standing fear rather than an actual weakness. Marcus has been able to recover from significant injuries quickly, suggesting an advanced healing factor. Like the other two Vampire Elders, Marcus Corvinus has the ablity to obtain memories from drinking blood. Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Vampire Elder